


I Think About It Day And Night

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, dom!Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: It’s finally Five’s eighteen birthday, at last he can lose his virginity in his new body.





	I Think About It Day And Night

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this idea came from. I was minding my own business this morning when it popped into my head, so here’s some porn of Five turning 18 and losing his virginity

Five opened his eyes, letting out a sigh as he woke up. “Fucking finally.” The day that he had been waiting for for years had finally arrived. It was his birthday, the day when his body would finally turn eighteen. It had been hell going through puberty again, filled with hormones and the urge to fuck, but no one wanted to let him fuck them while he looked like a teen, not even Klaus. Fucking cowards.

Today though he was finally going to get what he needed.

His cock was hard under his bedsheets at the thought. He was tempted to deal with his morning wood, jerking it off like usual or maybe even using that flashlight that Klaus had gifted to him last year. But no, not today. Today it could wait.

He could remember his first time in his original body, what felt like a lifetime ago. It was his second mission for the Commission and he had some free time before having to head back. So he had hired a prostitute with some of the money they had sent him with and fucked them in his hotel room. People say that your first time should be special, with someone that you care about, not for Five. 

Hopefully his first time in this body would be different, would be like it should be.

***

Having seven people in the same house all have the same birthday meant that October 1st was more like Christmas then a birthday. They exchanged gifts, sometimes in private but mostly it was a shared experience with them sat in the lounge all opening gifts.

Five still found it hard to buy for the others, but he was getting distinctly better at it as the years went by. He was getting better at not snapping at sales people who tried to patronise him whenever he went shopping for gifts, instead learning to play into it a little bit. (That helped especially when he was trying to get something for Allison and they’d fawn over him being a sweet brother.) 

He’d took his gifts downstairs already, having set them down on one of the tables last night night like everyone else did. The gifts were arranged in seven piles, some haphazardly.

“Hey, Five.” He turned to see Klaus smirking at him, wearing a dress that had a sharp v cut and ending before his knees. Between it and his make up he looked like a whore. “It’s your big day buddy, you’re finally a man.”

Five narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m older than you, you asshole.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, pulling his arm out from behind his back. “I got you a little something, but if you’re going to be snippy...”

Five looked at what he had in his hand, a little box, not much bigger than his hand. Klaus hadn’t bothered to wrap it. “What is it?” 

“Open it and see.” Klaus grinned, shoving the box into his hands. Five opened it carefully, not sure what he was going to find within. It was Klaus after all. Inside there was just one thing, a collar made of faux leather which he carefully removed to examine. “Wanna put it on me?” Klaus asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Five swallowed but nodded, tossing the box to the floor and stepping closer to him. He wrapped the collar around Klaus’ neck, buckling it tight around him. “Mmm thank you sir.” Klaus smirked, drawing out the word and fluttering his eyelashes. Five thought his dick was going to explode out of his pants.

He leaned in close, whispering in Five’s ear. “I’ll be in your room after the cake.” Klaus licked his lips and then he was gone, leaving Five with a bulge in his pants at the promise of his words.

***

The rest of the day had been a struggle for Five to stay focussed. Klaus had said before that once his body turned eighteen he’d bend over for him, but as it was Klaus he wasn’t sure how serious he was being. Five had fully intended to get him alone some time today and shove him against the nearest surface to see if that was true, but now he didn’t need to bother.

No one had commented on the collar Klaus was wearing. They probably thought that it was just something Klaus had decided to throw on himself, or that Diego had done it. It wasn’t exactly a secret that they had a thing, certainly they didn’t make any attempt to be quiet during their sessions together which was a blessing and curse for Five. Things tended to be quieter when Ben got involved and Five’s depraved brain had supplied various reasons as to why that was.

Five had caught the look Diego gave Klaus when he walked in to join them, the way his eyes darkened when he spotted the collar secured around his throat. Five had smirked into his coffee.

***

The gift exchange went well, with everyone enjoying their presents. Ben especially loved the hoodie that Diego had gotten him and he’d instantly wore it. It was black with stars along the bottom and white and teal tentacles running down from the top of it.

Five was glad that his gifts were all appreciated, with Allison hugging him for the fancy perfume that he’d picked up from her. He’d smiled and hugged her back, giving his thanks in return for the gifts he retrieved

Klaus had cackled when Five opened the gift from Diego, a bottle of lube and Diego’s cheeks had flushed just a little. Five made a mental note to take it up with him when he left.

After the gift exchange mom and Diego bought in the cakes, which they devoured while watching one of Allison’s latest films. As always the cakes were delicious, there really was nothing quite like mom’s baking. 

Five was restless as he watched the film, especially since Klaus was sat next to him and licking icing from his fingers. Five had to adjust himself more than a few times and he wasn’t sure if Klaus was doing it on purpose or if it was just Klaus being Klaus. When Klaus leaned against him, his fingers brushing his leg he was sure it was just to drive him crazy.

Once the credits rolled Five sighed in relief, although he knew he couldn’t leave right away. He had to give Klaus time to get up the stairs, which meant enduring the others company for awhile longer. Klaus kissed Allison’s cheek, complimenting her performance before slipping away, Diego getting up up to head elsewhere. Probably to give the new knives Ben had gotten him a try since he’d picked up the case of them from the gift table.

Ben was curled up in his seat, opening the book that Five had gotten him and reading it, his eyes skimming over the pages. Luther was complimenting Allison on her performance and Vanya was humming along to the music, in a world of her own.

Five made gave them a wave, teleporting to grab the lube before heading to the stairs.

***

Five decided it was best to walk upstairs, something he’d not done in awhile. Usually he’d just teleport straight to his room, but he figured it would give Klaus a bit more time. He knew it would be worth the extra minute or two of effort.

Once he arrived at his room he found the door closed, just like it had been when he had left it earlier. That meant there was no indication that Klaus was actually in there waiting for him. If he wasn’t then Five would just have to drag him in there.

Five grabbed the handle of the door, twisting it and pushing the wood open. “Ok slut you had better be...” Five’s words died in his mouth at the sight before him.

Klaus was there sat on his knees, the lower half of his dress pooled around him. He looked stunning his lips shiny and his eyes half lidded as he looked at him. It was a hot image, one that would be engrained in his mind for years to come.

But that wasn’t what shocked him. No, what made him lose his words was what was next to him or, rather, who.

It was Diego, on his knees just like Klaus, only he was completely naked, his pierced nipple glinting in the light. His gaze was downcast and his hands were before him, holding a collar that matched the one Klaus wore.

Five blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and then he closed the door behind him. “What is this?” He asked when he felt able to speak again.

Klaus said nothing, darting his eyes over to Diego. Diego visibly swallowed and he looked up, his gaze meeting Five’s. “I want to... if you want.” Five narrowed his eyes, about to make a scathing retort but Diego managed to take a breath and finish his thought. “Me and Klaus talked about this. I want to be with you too, if you want me to be.” He held up his hands with the collar for him before adding. “If you don’t I can go.”

Five’s head span as he contemplated his words. This wasn’t something he expected, not in the slightest, but he wasn’t about to say no. Five set the new bottle of lube down on the bedside table and then he snatched the collar from his hands. He crouched down on his knees, feeling his heart race as he wrapped the collar around Diego’s neck. “You will call me sir and I expect you to do exactly as I say, do you understand?”

Diego nodded once the collar was secured in place. “Yes sir.”

Five took a step back, looking over them both. Now he had options, he had a choice as to who he should lose this body’s virginity to. There was Klaus, tactile and so pretty, always looking like he’s just begging to be ravished. Then there was Diego, strong and sturdy and always looking like an extra from a bondage porno in his ridiculous outfit. The sight of him on his knees made his cock ache and made him wonder if Klaus or Ben had put him there before. 

Five reached down, gripping Diego’s chin and making him look up at him. “Have you ever took a cock before?”

Diego’s cheeks flushed a little, which made Five smirk. “Y... yes sir.”

Five grinned at the thought, knowing he’d be thinking about that for a long time. “Good, I wouldn’t want to have to break in a virgin.” He caught Klaus grinding out of the corner of his eye and smirked. “You will be first.” He gripped his chin tighter and then looked over at Klaus. “But I’ll be fucking your ass too slut don’t worry.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus’ grin never left his face and Five rolled his eyes, letting go of Diego’s chin.

“Bend over the bed, let’s get this started.” Five looked away from him, working to remove his own clothing as he heard Diego move into position. Five let out a sigh of relief as he pushed his pants and underwear down his legs, freeing his aching cock. “Fuck yeah...” He whispered to himself, licking his pants away and turning back to Diego.

And he blinked, again.

Diego was bent over the bed, looking unbelievably sexy with his ass sticking out towards him and then, sticking out between his cheeks was the base of a plug. “Is that a...”

“Yes sir.” Klaus replied with a grin before he could finish. “We’re both wearing one, we figured it would save time.”

Five thanked gods he didn’t believe in for him having the best brothers in the world. “You’re sluts, the both of you.” He grinned unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. “How long have you had them in, there wasn’t time since the film finished.”

Klaus licked his lips, looking at him sensuously. “Since before I gave you the collar.” Five swallowed, sure most of the blood in his body was now firmly seated in his dick. He was glad he hadn’t known earlier because the thought of them walking around all day with those plugs would have made his dick explode.

“I’m not surprised you did it you utter whore.” He growled, taking a tight grip of Klaus’ hair and tugging on the soft curls. It was enough to make him groan and then he let him go, grabbing the lube and popping it open. “You on the other hand.” He pointed to Diego before squeezing some of it out onto his fingers. “I don’t know why I’m surprised, since you strut around in a bondage outfit every night.” He slicked his dick up, tossing the lube onto his bed where it landed beside Diego. He slapped the other man’s tanned ass, making him groan, the sound making him smirk. “I should have known you were just as much of a slut as he is.”

He reached down, circling his fingers around the base of the black plug and easing it out of him. He had to appreciate the contrast of it, the black rubber against Diego’s skin. He had to admit his sluts had good taste. He licked his lips when he had the plug removed fully, gazing at Diego’s open hole and feeling his cock ache more. “Are you ready for me?” He asked, as he set the plug down to one side.

Diego nodded and Five wished he could see his face. “Y.... Yes sir.” Five smirked, slotting himself between his legs and aiming his cock for his opening. He took a breath, eyes lidding as he thrust into his tight heat of Diego’s body.

“Oh yeah, you feel amazing around me slut.” Five’s hands gripped onto his hips, holding tight as he bottomed out inside him, his balls slapping against his ass. “You’re made for this, made to be filled.” Five growled out the words, pulling out and slamming back inside him in a fluid thrust. “Both of you are, made to take cock.” He growled out the words, feeling Diego’s ass flutter around his cock on every thrust. 

He heard Diego groan beneath him as he fucked him, the bed shaking from the force of his thrusts. He had a feeling he’d not get a response if he asked Diego anything, so he turned to Klaus. He was watching intently, eyes dark with lust, his fingers gripping tight onto the fabric of his dress. Five could tell he was aching to touch himself, but he knew he wouldn’t. “Tell me slut, when did you last cum?”

“Last night sir.” Klaus’ voice was breathy, sounding every bit as needy as he looked. “We jerked each other off as we talked about what you’d do to us. I was sure that you’d fuck Diego before me if given the chance. He didn’t believe me.” Diego groaned and Five suspected he’d be blushing if he could see his face.

“Oh yeah slut? You desperate little sluts been talking about me huh?” Five slammed into him with such force Diego wouldn’t be able to form a response even if he could talk. All he could do was nod and groan, pushing his plush ass back against him. Five leaned over him, his chest plastered against his back so he could whisper low in his ear. “I’m going to cum into you soon, gonna fill up you up good.” On every other word he moved his hips, pulling out and then slamming back into him. “I don’t give a shit if you cum of not, I’m certainly not going to reach around and touch that absurd cock of yours.” More thrusts, more helpless moans from Diego. “What I am going to do is get your lover over there to suck me off, to clean my cock until I’m good and hard again. You know what I’m gonna do when I am?” Diego groaned, nodding and Five smirked, his teeth grazing along Diego’s neck. “That’s right, I’m gonna fuck his little ass and make he cry out in pleasure like you never could. And you’re going to watch the whole time.

Diego let out another groan but it was deeper, more guttural. Five recognised it, had heard it muffled by the walls and doors of this old house. Five smirked, knowing exactly what it meant. “You’re cleaning that up.” 

He straightened himself back up, riding the feeling of Diego’s ass clenching around his cock. It only took him a few more thrusts for him to cum, shooting deep inside Diego, marking him as his own. He panted heavily, pulling out of him slowly and licking his lips at the sight. “Thank you Diego.” He told him, trying to keep his breathless voice even as he patted his ass, turning to look over at Klaus, whose eyes were wide and needy.

“Now, how about you clean me off before I deal with you hmm?” As Five sat on the bed and Klaus eagerly crawled closer he knew that this was going to be his best birthday ever.


End file.
